Mouldings are frequently used in decorative applications, including crown mouldings and ceiling mouldings. These mouldings are traditionally made of wood and are manufactured by subjecting wood stock to a rotationally mounted shaper head, the shaper head being characterized by a number of knives. This method has disadvantages in that the machine is difficult to use and can be dangerous, particularly to the unskilled operator, such as a homeowner.
Wood mouldings also have the disadvantage in that the mouldings are generally not pliable, rendering applications requiring curves and compound angles (such as along a sweeping or curved staircase or and arch) difficult. In such instances, it is generally required to manufacture several pieces of mouldings which must be pieced together upon installation. It is often difficult to match the lines of a complex moulding, such as a crown moulding, even for a highly skilled wood worker. Furthermore, wood mouldings are also known to shrink and expand undesirable before and after manufacturing and even upon installation.
Mouldings made of plastics and resins have also been made. However, these mouldings are generally made by a cast or injection moulding process. Unfortunately, these processes require expensive machinery and are not well suited for the average homeowner. Furthermore, the mouldings prepared by such processes, in that they are also not pliable, often have the same difficulties as wood mouldings, discussed above.
As such, there exists a need for a process for manufacturing mouldings which is safe for the operator and easily adapted to machines found in many home wood working shops. There is also a need for affordable mouldings with improved pliability and flexibility for complex applications.